


Lava sob o gelo

by Pipezinha



Series: Hentais de Bronze [9]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 10:51:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5494508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pipezinha/pseuds/Pipezinha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hyoga mostrando que não é tão pato assim. Hentai com Eire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lava sob o gelo

**LAVA SOB O GELO**

 

Era uma tarde de inverno no Japão. Milo, Shura e Shiryu estavam de blusa grossa, estilo cacharrel, tremendo, amaldiçoando o vento gelado. Mú e Camus riam, de camiseta comum. Shaka estava com uma camisa de mangas compridas, comum, assim como Afrodite. Shiryu resmungou:

_ Agora só falta aparecer o Cisne, pra tirar onda com nossa cara...

Pensado e realizado, Hyoga saiu da Mansão Kido de camiseta regata azul. Olhou para os três surpreso:

_ Puxa! Tudo isso é frio? Deve estar no máximo uns 12 graus, 10 se muito...

_ Na Suécia e no Canadá, 14 graus se faz na primavera, e todo mundo fica sem camisa tomando sol... – informou Afrodite, com um sorriso.

_ Ah, é? E porque você não tira a sua, biba?

_ Eu, hein, bofe? Dando mole pra vocês logo cedo? Ninaninanão. Mas falando em dar mole, vai aonde, patinho?

_ Vou dar uma volta. Fiquei de encontrar com o Seiya no orfanato. Vamos ajudar a Mino com as compras de Natal pra molecada.

Shiryu fechou um olho, tentando processar a informação, porque ELE não estava sabendo de nada, quando sua memória acessou uma premissa básica: Eire estava no orfanato, ajudando Mino com os preparativos da cozinha no Natal... E virou-se para a casa:

_ Vou pegar um casaco, antes que eu pegue uma pneumonia.

_ Vou com usted, hermanito. Devia ter ido passar o Natal em mi casa, com mi madre, na ensolarada España... Mas em el Ano Novo a Athena não me segura nesta geladeira.

_ Me convide, espanhol... pelo amor de Zeus... – reclamou Milo, correndo atrás deles...

Mú e Shaka riram, Camus continuou olhando para seu discípulo tentando ler além das palavras, acabando por se oferecer:

_ Quer uma carona, Alexei?

_ _Spaceeba *,_ mestre. Mas eu gostaria de andar um pouco, para... – pigarreou embaraçado - ...pensar em algumas coisas... Até mais tarde!

Camus acompanhou o jovem loiro com o olhar e Afrodite leu seus pensamentos, colocando a mão em seu ombro, dizendo com uma risadinha maliciosa:

_ Você está pensando: “pensar no quê?” e fica aí todo preocupado. Pois eu te digo: relaxe, tolinho. Garotos na idade dele ficam abalados com a primeira paixão e precisam de sossego para pensar em como lidar com isso...

_ Hyoga está apaixonado? Da onde você tirou isso, Peixes?

_Zeus que está no Olimpo! Você não percebeu AINDA, Camus? Shiryu foi discretamente buscar um casaco só pra ter uma desculpa pra não ter que ir com ele, Milo e Shura foram atrás só pra não ter que oferecer uma carona...

_ Eles são friorentos e...

_ Estavam tremendo de frio tranqüilamente aqui no jardim há meia hora... Porque foram JUSTO AGORA buscar outro agasalho? Ai, Camus, graças aos deuses, Cisne não puxou ao mestre... Pelo jeito, ele tem conserto, porque você... – E Afrodite balançou a cabeça, puxando Shaka pelo braço – Vamos jogar sinuca com os outros? Carlo estava me ensinando a pegar no taco direito...

_ Essa era a última coisa na face da Terra que eu ia achar que você não sabe. – Riu Mu, seguindo os dois, deixando Camus no jardim, pensativo.

Enquanto isso, Hyoga ia para o orfanato, totalmente no piloto automático, pensando no que iria falar e como iria agir diante de Eire.

“Lembre-se, babaca. Você está proibido de ficar ruborizado só de abrir a boca perto dela, terminantemente proibido de gaguejar. Vai ficar à vontade e convida-la para sair e tomar um sorvete... que estou pensando? Estamos no inverno, seu estúpido. Vai dizer com simplicidade: Eire, vamos sair pra tomar um café? Isso. Não é tão difícil, né? Afinal, você é um cavaleiro de Atena. Um cisne, não um pato, como todos insistem em te chamar...”

Seiya o viu passar diante do portão do orfanato direto e correu atrás, chamando:

_ Meu Deus, já vi gente que se perde em pensamentos, mas isso é ridículo. Então, eu vou sair com a Mino, vamos ver uns preços por aí, obrigado por ficar com a Eire, Hyoga...

_ Se bem que não vai ser um sacrifício muito grande, não é, Hyoga? – Mino piscou pra ele, que ficou roxo de vergonha de imediato.

_ O que você quer dizer com isso, Mino?

_ Ah, Seiya, que Hyoga gosta muito de crianças... – desconversou a menina, piscando para o loiro novamente. – Eire está lá na cozinha, vá até lá.

Balançando a cabeça por Seiya e sua cabeça oca, Hyoga foi indo pelo prédio adentro, estranhando o silêncio... Ao chegar à porta da cozinha, respirou fundo e entrou. Eire não estava à vista. Chamou:

_ Eire!

_ Estou aqui! – uma voz respondeu, da dispensa. Passos desceram de uma escada e logo a loirinha apareceu, segurando uma prancheta. – Oh, Hyoga, que bom. Estou aqui, marcando o que falta na dispensa para a ceia de Natal e não dá pra fazer sozinha, tendo que subir e descer da escada toda hora...

_ Está tudo em silêncio...

_ Ah, os meninos foram passear num asilo, num tipo de intercâmbio de Natal. Eles foram levar uns presentes para os velhinhos... – comentou ela, de costas pra ele, enquanto entravam na dispensa. Foi uma boa coisa para ambos, pois um não viu as bochechas do outro ficarem vermelhas ao completarem a frase em pensamento “estamos sozinhos, portanto.” #^^#

E fosse porque estava realmente um dia de muito vento, fosse porque os deuses quisessem dar uma mãozinha pra coisa virar NAQUELE dia, a porta da dispensa bateu de repente, trancando.

_ Oh, não! – gemeu Eire, testando a maçaneta. – E agora, Hyoga?

Os olhos azuis brilharam e ele agradeceu a todos os deuses a oportunidade. “E agora, mamãe, seu filhinho desencanta de vez... Não quero nem que Deus me ajude...” Uma das mãos dele cobriram a dela, enquanto a outra segurou-a pela cintura e uma voz rouca lhe disse ao ouvido:

_ Agora, esperamos que alguém venha abrir... Se você quiser, trabalharemos na lista da dispensa... – a voz se calou, enquanto uma língua atrevida lhe lambia a concha da orelha. – mas eu tenho outras sugestões para passarmos o tempo.

Eire fechou os olhos, o coração batendo descompassadamente, a mente enviando imagens eróticas e fogos de artifício para as pálpebras fechadas. Encostou o corpo ao outro atrás de si e beijou o queixo de Hyoga antes de responder, com voz igualmente rouca...

_ Gostaria de ouvir todas as sugestões, meu bem.

A mão que estava sobre a sua na maçaneta recolheu-se com ela para o peito da garota, esfregando o polegar no mamilo sobre a blusa. A mão da cintura desamarrou o avental, buscando abrir o botão e o zíper da calça de Eire, para que dedos atrevidos invadissem o local... Os dois gemeram, e Hyoga enfiou a mão sob a blusa de frio dela, sentindo os seios se arrepiarem e os mamilos endurecerem de expectativa erótica... Mas Eire não estava disposta a ser vítima indefesa e se virou. A mão saiu de dentro da calça para encontrar com a outra em suas costas e desapertar o fecho do sutiã, enquanto as mãos da loirinha erguia a camiseta regata para beijar o peito e os mamilos de Hyoga, que ofegou, surpreso. Os olhos claros se encontraram e os lábios se uniram, abrindo espaço para as línguas atrevidas duelarem. Hyoga só abriu espaço para retirar a blusa e a camiseta de Eire, e ela quis o mesmo direito. As peles nuas se esfregaram e se arrepiaram, outra rodada de beijos apaixonados. Cisne acariciava suas costas, Eire descia a mão para desafivelar o cinto dele, abrir sua calça e enfiar uma mão delicada e atrevida dentro, enquanto ele descia para meter as duas por dentro da calça dela já afrouxada e acariciar suas nádegas. Eire murmurou o nome dele e retirou o membro duro, se abaixando para coloca-lo na boca. “Em nome de todos os santos, que eu estou fazendo? Eu nunca fiz isso antes.” foi o último pensamento racional dela naquele instante. Os gemidos de Hyoga, sua mão acariciando os cabelos dela e depois os olhos dele mudando de cor para um azul escuro de tesão a impediram de pensar. Ele impediu que ela continuasse a carícia muito tempo, levantando-a, rapidamente tirando suas calças e a puxando para passar as pernas em volta de seus quadris. Apoiando a garota numa prateleira da dispensa, Eire sentiu a língua de Hyoga percorrer todo o seu corpo, demorando-se em sua virilha. Deitou-se, retorcendo-se e gemendo, pedindo clemência... Mas o loiro estava disposto a tortura-la até o fim. Quando sentiu que ela amoleceu, Hyoga se despiu e enfiou os dedos entre as pernas de Eire, tirando um pouco da sua lubrificação para passar no seu membro... Ele não sabia se ela era virgem mas queria que fosse prazeroso para ambos. E foi penetrando-a aos poucos, até que ela apoiou os pés em sua bunda e puxou-o pra dentro. Gritou, dolorida, mas foi rebolando, se mexendo, cada vez mais rápido até que o mundo passou a ser apenas aqueles dois corpos e de repente entrou numa vertigem branca, ambos gritando o nome um do outro... Hyoga deitou a cabeça na barriga dela, incapaz por um momento de se manter em pé. Após uns minutos, Eire riu.

_ O que foi?

_ É inverno, mas estou suando... Que menino quente, meu Senhor!

_ Oh, sim... Os homens da Sibéria têm essa qualidade, você não sabia? De fazer correr lava sob o gelo...

Dois olhos castanhos que observavam a cena brilharam divertidos e Liebe balançou a cabeça:

_ Principalmente quando a deusa do tesão dá uma mãozinha... Mais um casal satisfeito, eheheh...

 

 

*SPACEEBA – obrigado, em russo. (abençoado X-men, que me transformou numa poliglota. Dedico essa fic as fãs do Hyoga, que tanto tem sofrido com o apelido –as vezes jocoso, as vezes carinhoso – de pato. Nielle-chan, espero que você goste!)

 


End file.
